


Broken Pieces

by MTT_Gwen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Reader, Fluff, Reader is asexual, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTT_Gwen/pseuds/MTT_Gwen
Summary: It's been a while since the war simmered down and you just lost the last piece of your family. While visiting a memorial for Princess Allura you finally meet Coran. You're both a little broken, but you can help each other piece yourselves back together.





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second CoranxReader fic. I want to finish my other one, but it follows along with canon and I cannot currently bring myself to rewatch the series. One day I will finish that fic, but for now here's a new one. Chapter one is a little short so hopefully the following chapters will be longer.

The halls of the Garrison were silent as you walked. Lights out was taken more seriously ever since the fight with the Galra. It seemed like only yesterday that Earth was invaded. It seemed like only yesterday you heard the news about Allura. Really, it had been over eighteen months.

You were just a flight instructor at the Garrison, but from that you knew the paladins before they were paladins. When they came back to Earth you were so amazed at how much they had grown up. They were still kids, but they knew what they were risking and what they were saving. You didn’t get to spend a lot of time with them before they had to leave again, but you did get to meet Allura.

Princess Allura was one of the nicest people you had ever met. When you got the news that she had sacrificed herself for the universe it hit you hard. It hit everyone hard. All of Earth mourned her. The Garrison even had a room dedicated to a shrine of the princess. You remembered Shiro telling you pink was an Altean color of mourning, so every day since Allura’s passing you wore a pink wristband in honor of her. 

When your parents passed, you added two black wristbands to your wrist. You never expected your brother to pass too. That’s when you found yourself awake past midnight walking to Allura’s shrine. It was a comforting place for you. It was a quiet room with pictures of the princess and a small statue of her. There were chairs along the walls for those that wanted to visit and there were always visitors except after lights out. 

When you got into the room you walked to the statue and fell to your knees. That’s when the tears finally came. You felt like you had lost everything. You kind of did lose everything. You didn’t hold back. You knew the room was sound proof for the exact reason to allow people to cry. You wailed and sobbed and screamed until you just couldn’t anymore. 

Then the door opened. You lept to your feet and faced the door purely out of reflex.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” a voice said. Tears blurred your vision so you wiped them away quickly. Standing in front of you was the new Altean leader, Coran. You had never really met Coran before that moment. You had been in the same room with him many times, but you never really had the opportunity to speak with him. 

“You didn’t startle me, sir,” you lied. “I was just leaving anyways.”

“You’re (y/n) right?” He asked. 

“Yes sir,” you responded. 

“Please, call me Coran,” he smiled. He handed you a little package of tissues. “I always make sure to bring tissues along with me when I come here.”

“Thank you.” You took a tissue and dried your eyes. “So, what are you doing here? On Earth I mean.”

“I’m visiting for Shiro’s wedding. I know it’s still a while away, but I miss the paladins dearly. It’s been a while since the seven- or six of us rather have been in the same room together. About six months… So why are you visiting the Allura room?”

“It makes me feel better. Plus I can cry in here and no one will here me.” You didn’t want to tell him you had just lost the last piece of your family. From what the paladins have told you, Coran had felt pain far worse than you could imagine. You didn’t want to bother him with your problems and he didn’t pry. He moved two chairs near the statue and sat down in one. 

“Come join me,” he said patting the seat beside him. “She’d be happy knowing this place made you feel better.” You and Coran sat in silence for a while. It was a comfortable silence. You finally looked over at Coran and saw tears falling from his eyes. 

“Does the pain ever go away?” You asked him with a shaking voice. 

“I don’t think so.” He answered. You put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him for a moment. 

“I should probably go to bed,” you sighed. “If you need anything while you’re here I’m only a couple doors down from Shiro and if not I’ll see you at the wedding. It was nice to finally meet you Coran.”

“It was nice to meet you too, (y/n),” Coran smiled. “Sleep well.” You didn’t want to leave, but you knew you had to sleep. You had a class in the morning and flying while tired was incredibly dangerous. You got back to your room and ended up crying yourself to sleep. While sobbing you thought about what Coran said. The hurt never really goes away.


End file.
